


Revising the List

by wistfulmemory



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The list keeps needing to be revised...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revising the List

**Author's Note:**

> ruanchunxian0 asked for Rory Williams, as the Last Centurion, he met more incarnations of the Doctor than he could count

Rory knew his Doctor wasn’t the only version (reincarnation? regeneration?—he could never remember the term the Doctor had used) out there, and even though he knew it was theoretically possible for him to meet a few of the other versions, he never thought it would actually ever happen. Meeting the other versions had been a novelty at first (especially because they came out of order), but after a while, it had just become a routine. When he met one of the newer (older?) versions and was told how many more he still had to meet, Rory just sighed and went to revise his list yet again.


End file.
